Trapped in Virtual Reality
by Willi the Ra
Summary: In the year 2100 an amazing adventure takes place. When Aaron and his fellow siblings get trapped in a Virtual Reality version of Runescape, they must go through pain and hardship to reach their goal and somehow return to the outside world.
1. Prolog

I do not and will not ever own Runescape. Most of the names have come from friends from Runescape, and I use them with permission. The real life names are made up, the only name that is purly mine is Willi the Ra. If one of this names are yours, know that I do not own you. Thanks. By the way, this is my first fanfiction so keep that in mind as you read and review.

Prolog

It was the year 2100 and the popular online game Runescape had reached its 100th year anniversary. For the 100th year anniversary the owners of the game had come out with the highest of the high technology which allowed people to enter their consciousness into the game. The virtual world seemed to be as real as real life. The program had hundreds of backups to make their game 100% safe, or so they thought.

Aaron Jencks smiled at his two brothers and his sister as they put on their virtual reality helmets on. Aaron was the youngest of the brothers though he was considered the master of games, along with his older brother Dennis. The two of them were always competing, never getting ahead of each other. Peter, who was the second oldest, was more of a crafts man and data collector. He was always able to make almost anything, often using the knowledge from his data collection to add to his crafting, but when it came down to it Peter was a warrior. Last was their sister Katrina who loved a good game. She, despite her age, was the smartest of all four. She would often use her cunning and knowledge to defeat her opponent in any game. When they worked together, no matter how rare it was, they were unstoppable.

"Alright guys, time to put this baby in action!" Aaron yelled pushing the start button. Immediately all four eyes went blank, their whole body relaxing as their minds entered the game of Runescape.

Aaron's virtual heart raced as he soared through the air. He slowly came to halt, while still floating and saw a huge bar in front of him. He soon heard a female voice come out of the bar, "Please state your desired user name."

Aaron smiled. He hoped that no one had taken his name from the old Runescape, the one with no virtual reality. "Willi the Ra." Aaron stated loudly.

"User name accepted." The female voice said, "Please answer the following questions." Aaron answered many security questions, as well as many personal ones. At the end of the serious of questions the voice said, "Would you like to have your character look to be based on your answers or would you like to customize your look."

"Well," Aaron started, "I guess I'll go with what you got from the questions." As Aaron said this the invisible force that was holding him there let go, dropping him into oblivion.

The next thing Aaron knew was that he was in a huge courtyard of the Lumbridge castle surrounded by hundreds of people. "How am I suppose to find the others, there are way too many people," Aaron asked himself out loud. He then remembered a friends list in the manual. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a list. On it he wrote with a magical pen that had come with it, Furmicana, Fandasa, and Powerman. Hopefully the others were like him and were able to get their old user names. A few seconds passed then clear copies of the letters rose above the name and flew across the yard. They all stopped at different points. Aaron followed the Furmicana user name first. He was soon face to face with a slim looking man with long red hair. "Dennis?" Aaron asked.

"In the flesh, or the virtual reality, or whatever." He smiled.

"We should get to the others," Aaron suggested.

Dennis nodded, then said, "But you know we should call each other by our user names once we all get together and know what we all look like." Aaron agreed, then set out to where the name Fandasa and Powerman was. The two names had moved right next to each other obviously meaning that Peter had found Katrina. Soon all four met up. Fandasa had light blond hair down to her waist, with white eyes, making one feel uneasy if she started at them. Power man was by far the biggest of all four. He was not big because of fat, but because of the rippling muscles any one could see through out his body. He was also the only one so far with no shirt; which showed off his muscles and tanned skin. His eyes were a soft brown, his hair the same with a close cut. On top of all of that Power man was nearly seven feet tall. He was without a doubt the most intimidating one of all.

"So," Katrina smiled, "What should we do?" Dennis was about to reply when a red light appeared on the side of all fours vision.

"Hey what's going on?!" Peter asked in a deep voice.

"That is the security light." Dennis said, "We need to turn on our outside vision, you know the one that lets us see in the real world." All four did as Dennis told. When it was on they saw a man standing in front of their real bodies. Right now he was standing over Dennis. In one quick motion the man pulled out a dagger and plunged it into Dennis body. However his virtual self did not disappear. "My outside vision is gone." He yelled. One by one the same happened to the others.

When all of the outside vision was gone Aaron said ."So… are we like… dead,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review, most of you know that one of the things that keeps an auther going is reviews and ideas. If you didn't like it review and tell me why so that I can do better. If you did like the story then review and tell me why so I can keep on doing whatever I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 1: Rouges

Hey guys, sorry for such a long update time, I have no excuses. Thank you fandasa and kingtaz93 for being my first two reviewers. I do not own Runescape, now on with the story.

Chapter 1: Rouges

The rouges of bandit camp were all computers save for their leader, who was a human by the name of Killersowrd. One became leader by killing the previous leader in a fair one on one fight. Killersowrd had now been their leader for over three years. No one had come even close to defeating him, which left the rouges thankful. He rarely made them fight, which meant little to no death. Though the rouges were just computers they had been programmed to be as human as possible, which meant they could feel. One day though, everything changed. It had been an unusual sunny day, for being in the wilderness that is. The day had been peaceful and all had been well in the rouge camp. The day had been the best one for years with an equality of warmth from the sun and wind to cool one off, that is until the clouds covered the sun and the gentle breeze came to a stop. A huge bolt of lighting flashed, closely followed by a huge boom which deafened all. All rouges started for their houses to get undercover, but before a single rouge stepped in their homes they heard a scream. Without a second thought all rouges ran to the beginning of the lava entrance. They all gasped as they saw a whirlwind of dust covering the beginning of the lava entrance, slowly coming closer. It was obvious that in the center of the dust storm was a man, a man casting a spell. The group of rouges turned and faced each other. The biggest and strongest one spoke. "This man is obviously trying to challenge the leader to a one on one fight. We cannot take the risk of the leader dying. He has given us much. Men we must join hands and take down this threat."

"Bu-but if this man has come to take the master down how are we suppose to defeat him?" One of the rouges asked.

"Because there is many of us and only one of him. Now men, lets go!" All of the rouges yelled and charged, drawing swords, daggers and axes alike. The first one swung his axe with all of his might, at the dust storm. It happened so fast that others had hardly realized what happened. The man was sucked in, then sent flying out, his throat opened. For a second after it happened everyone was frozen in fear, but then anger and grief for their fallen ally took fears place and they all charged. One after another was throne, all dead. Soon the big rouge approached the wind and reached his hand in. He jerked it out fast, as soon as he did the wind stopped. In his large hand was a man dressed in a black shirt and paints, with a piece of cloth hanging from his hips. On his shoulders was a cape. On his forehead was headband that held up a cloth that went from his nose to his chest. At his side were two daggers. He was without a doubt an assassin. The large rouge raised his sword and swung it as the assassins neck, but where the sword should have met it's mark it just hit air. The assassin was soon behind the man. Before the rouge could do anything the mans neck had been sliced. More rouges were about to charge, but a voice range out.

"STOP!" The rouges parted to show a large man wearing a full rune set. On his back was a dragon long sword. "I will fight you, one on one."

"No! What if he should defeat you?" One said.

"Then you shall have a new leader." Killersowrd said, "Now everyone, to the sides so that this man and I may fight in the entrance." All of the rouges reluctantly went to the front so they could watch their beloved leader face off against the most powerful man they had ever seen.

The two powerful warriors faced each other. "I am Killersowrd, would you tell me your name before we fight?"

The assassin looked bored. Slowly he drew his daggers. "I am Willi," He said, and within a second he was in front of the leader. He swung with inhuman speed, Killersowrd was barely able to lift his sword in defense, "Willi the Ra." Killersowrd tried to counter attack, but Willi was too fast and easily dodged. Before Killersowrd had time to react Willi slashed his chest, and even though Killersowrd had some of the strongest armor on, the dagger sliced through them as if it were cloth. Luckily for Killersowrd the daggers did not touch skin. With a roar Killersowrd swung his sword and almost hit Willi in the head, but Willi pulled up his daggers and blocked just in time. Willi tried to slip out, but Killersowrd twisted his blade so that it hit Willi on the arm as he moved. The cut went from his shoulder to his wrist, but Willi acted like he hardly felt anything. Quickly Willi slashed at Killersowrd throat. It cut through his helm and hit it's mark. Killersowrd stumbled back, then collapsed on the ground. Blocks of data collected him, and soon all that was lying there was his necklace of leadership. All of the rouges remain silent for a moment, then one spoke up and asked the question they all wanted to hear.

"So, are you our new leader?" The assassin turned to face him.

"No." All of a sudden the wind picked up and a light flashed. When the light disappeared there were two men and a woman standing at Willi's side. The biggest one was a man with rune full armor with a huge axe on his back. The other man had leather armor on with a small sword at his side. The only girl in the group was obviously a mage for she had blue mage clothes on as well as a staff with a ruby on top. Willi walked over to the one with leather on and said, "This is your leader, Furmicana."

Thank you fandasa and kingtaz93 once again for being my first two reviewers, I'll try to update soon, everyone review!


End file.
